Turning Tables
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: Follow Hidan and Kakuzu from their innocent and misunderstood first kiss at the age of 8, through school where they're relentlessly bullied, and finally to the struggles of being a gay couple in modern day society. KakuHida,may include SasoDei,and ItaKisa
1. Chapter 1

5 YEARS OLD

Hidan ran around wildly with his friends at recess. His hair was flying around his face as he tried not to get tagged by Deidara. Laughing with Sasori as the two of them knocked heads on accident, he noticed something. Something that a bump on the head made him realize.

There was a little boy sitting on the steps. All alone. He had long brown hair, tan skin, and piercing multicolored eyes. He was pretty, Hidan decided. Hidan frowned and he looked around to see if anyone was with the boy. When he noticed everyone was already playing with their own group of friends, Hidan called 'time out' and pulled his friends into a huddle.

After relaying his brilliant plan to them they broke up and he grinned mischievously.

WITH KAKUZU

Kakuzu watched the groups of kids laughing and joking around. Running, or sitting, or swinging, or talking. They were all with someone else. He heard a small bumping sound and looked down onto the playground to see the redheaded boy and the silver-haired boy holding their foreheads and stumbling backwards from each other. Kakuzu almost went down to see if they were okay but as quickly as they fell, the two had their arms around each other's shoulders and were laughing it off.

Kakuzu smiled sadly as he watched the two. That was real brotherhood. It had nothing to do with blood, he realized. It was all about the bond. Kakuzu looked at his feet as he pondered his own few bonds in life when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up and was surprised to see the cute silver-haired boy looking down at him with wide magenta eyes.

"Uh… yeah?" Kakuzu asked. The silver-haired boy laughed and tapped Kakuzu again.

"You're it!" He announced happily. Kakuzu's eyes widened slowly and he looked at the boy, then behind him to his group of smiling friends that waited for him.

"Well? C'mon!" The silver-haired boy said taking Kakuzu's hand in his own and tugging him down the stairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

8 YEARS OLD

"Mom! I'm going outside to play with Kakuzu!" Hidan called before slamming the door shut behind him and jumping on his bike as he and Kakuzu rode down the street together, seeing who could ride without handlebars the longest. Hidan's mother smiled and shook her head slightly. It had been the same standard greeting when Hidan returned from school for 3 years now.

"Hey 'Kuzu! Watch this one!" Hidan called happily. Kakuzu obliged but felt his stomach drop when he saw Hidan let go before desperately grabbing for his handlebars that had suddenly jerked in different directions until the bike gave out.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu cried out, running to his friend and unwinding him from his bike. Hidan sat on the gravel for a few minutes with his head down and Kakuzu was confused until he saw a drop of water land softly on the ground in front of Hidan before it dissolved into the rocks. Kakuzu looked uncertainly to the sky for rainclouds but when he looked back down he saw Hidan desperately wiping his face with his arm.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said in shock. "Are you… crying?" he asked quietly. In all his years of knowing Hidan, he had never seen him cry. Then again, he had never seen him tumble head first off his two-wheeler either.

Hidan shook his head desperately, "Of course not 'Kuzu! Don't be dumb, boys don' cry!" he said stubbornly. Kakuzu frowned and looked at the bloody scrapes on Hidan's knees and elbows. Slowly he unwound the smaller boy's arms from his face and forced him to look up at him.

Hidan also had a skinned chin. And, not to mention, tear-stained cheeks. Kakuzu gently wiped his thumbs clumsily over his friend's cheeks and swiped away the tears. Hidan looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering why he was so happy to have Kakuzu touching his face. Kakuzu began to stand up when Hidan roughly pulled him back down so that the two were crouching right in front of each other.

And then Hidan kissed him.

When Kakuzu returned home that evening he had plenty of stories to tell his family about his bike riding adventure with Hidan, just as he did every night. His mother smiled and nodded, resting her chin on her hand looking quite amused with her son's tales. His father would mutter a few words every once in a while but mostly kept to his food. His older sister would text, listen to her iPod, or do anything else that didn't require interacting with other people.

"And then," Kakuzu finished his story, "Hidan kissed me."

The silence that followed his statement scared the young boy almost as badly as the chaos that followed.

Kakuzu's father jumped out of his chair with a red face screaming about calling Mrs. Jashin that very moment. His mother was gently sobbing, trying desperately to hold her husband down saying that they should at least talk to Kakuzu about it before bothering Hidan's family. His sister, TenTen just sat there with her mouth hanging open, muttering 'Omigawd…' every so often.

And that was the duo's first encounter with the cruel world of homophobes.

A/n Awwwww! So sad! This was not a one-shot, it is NOT OVER! Most of the years will be short little memories until they turn about 13. Then they will be real scenes with real dialogue and all that good stuff ;)

Review and Subscribe if you wanna follow Hidan and Kakuzu through their journey as fated lovers!

…. That was corny… How about if you just want to read a really cute fluffy story about a smokin' hot Jashinist with perfect features and he's equally as hot boyfriend with crazy sexy stitches? ;)

*NOTE* Please subscribe to this story if you would like to continue reading it because I may change the title!


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of Turning Tables! Enjoy!**

11 YEARS OLD

"Hey Fag!"

Hidan looked up from his desk to see a group of boys with scowls on their faces glaring at him. He glared right back at them.

"The fuck do you want?" He needed to hide his fear. Hidan's eyes quickly darted around the room, looking for Kakuzu. Evidentially his best friend and the teacher were missing.

"My mom says homos go to hell, but I guess we already knew you were going there anyways." The first boy that had spoken taunted. Hidan's eyes flashed angrily and all logic escaped him.

"You stupid heathen bitch! Jashin-sama will save me!" Hidan cried in rage before tackling the boy to the ground. He got in a few good punches but it wasn't long before the boy's friends had pulled Hidan off of the boy and held his arms tightly.

"Stupid queer." The boy said, wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth before bringing his knee up painfully in between Hidan's legs. The trapped boy gasped in pain as his knees gave out, but the boys held him up by his arms.

"Your kind is disgusting." The words were followed with a punch square in the face. Hidan let his head drop, blood falling in drops from his mouth and nose onto the linoleum floor. The boy smirked and brought his leg back, aiming to bring his knee back up into Hidan's face when he was grabbed by the shoulders and roughly thrown back against a wall.

"'Kuzu… you're a tad bit late." Hidan murmured, not even having to look up. Kakuzu sighed heavily and threw a glare at the other boys who quickly dropped Hidan, grabbed their ringleader and scampered off.

"Sorry." Kakuzu mumbled kneeling next to Hidan. The boy remained silent and Kakuzu was afraid that Hidan was really angry with him until he saw clear liquid dropping to the floor with the red.

"Hidan… are you crying?"

"Of course not Kakuzu. Those guys can't get to me." Hidan growled. Kakuzu nodded and sat back, waiting for Hidan to finish wiping his face clean with the bottom of his shirt. The boy looked up with pain-filled eyes and immediately scooted into Kakuzu's arms.

"I hate boys…" He muttered. Kakuzu chuckled.

"Obviously not, or we wouldn't be in this mess."

15 YEARS OLD (This is where it's an actual story and not just moments from their memories)

'_Knock knock'_

"Hidan."

"Oh! Uh, … Good morning?" Hidan fumbled running a hand nervously through his silver hair. Kakuzu's dad grunted.

"It was." He muttered before stepping aside and letting Hidan enter the house. Hidan let out a sigh of relief. Normally, Kakuzu's mother opened the door for him in the mornings when he came to walk with Kakuzu to school. The shy woman was still wary of her son's sexuality, but didn't voice her concern like her husband.

"Hidan."

Hidan looked up the staircase to see Kakuzu waiting for him with a small smile on his flawless face.

"You don't have your phone I see…" Kakuzu continued. Hidan looked confused. He began to contradict his boyfriend and felt his back pocket, and there was no phone. Hidan looked up in disbelief.

"Wh- How did you know?" Hidan questioned. Kakuzu smirked and held up his own blackberry.

"I tried to warn you." He said, "About my dad being home today." Hidan laughed walking up the stairs to meet Kakuzu halfway.

"I'd go through 100 of your crazy dads to see you." Hidan said, turning on his charm and draping his arms around Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu chuckled and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips before unwinding himself and walking down the stairs with Hidan following closely behind.

Kakuzu grabbed his backpack off the floor and looked at Hidan. "Ready to go?"

"Anywhere with you." Hidan responded, taking Kakuzu's hand and looking into his eyes adoringly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Late again? Ishi? Gisei?" Kabuto-sensei asked the two dryly as they walked in moments after the bell rang.

"Looks like it." Kakuzu said emotionlessly. Hidan hid his snicker and looked at the calm and collected Kakuzu out of the corner of his eye. Hidan knew that the reason they were late was his fault. If he hadn't jumped his boyfriend for a few kisses behind the school, the pair would've been on time.

"Yeah, it was my fault sensei. I-" Hidan began.

"Naturally it was your fault." Kabuto-sensei cut him off. Hidan looked down as the kids in the class began laughing and Kakuzu growled.

"Well we're here now. So you can stop picking on your students now, _sensei._" Kakuzu snapped. Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"Take your seats boys. Now." Kabuto hissed. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other and shrugged before taking their seats behind Sasori Akatsuna and Deidara Iwa. The blonde boy and the redhead turned around when the two sat down.

"Rough morning, un?" Deidara asked with a friendly smile. The redhead next to him had a bored expression but his eyes were equally as friendly. The pair were also gay and two of Kakuzu and Hidan's only friends.

"You've got no fucking idea blondie." Hidan grumbled. Deidara laughed and he and Sasori turned around, but not before Sasori told Kakuzu something important.

"The two of you need to watch your backs." Sasori said with an anxious look before turning around with Deidara. Kakuzu froze and looked nervously at Hidan who luckily hadn't heard the exchange. No matter what, Kakuzu had to keep him safe.

**A/n Watch your backs! Oh noes! **

**I changed Hidan's last name to Gisei which means sacrifice in Japanese and Kakuzu's last name means Doctor.**

**OMG did you catch onto the small smile on Kakuzu's FLAWLESS face? That's right, no stitches! Yet!**

**Subscribe and Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n This is by far the saddest thing I've ever written! I cried as I wrote it! So sadddd D: Please enjoy and I really hope this chapter reaches you guys as it reached me :) **

"Ready Haku?" A gruff voice asked, his voice laced with amusement and anticipation.

"Of course Zabuza." A more gentle voice replied in a loyal tone. Zabuza turned to the rest of the people standing behind him.

"Dosu, Kin?" He continued. The two nodded their heads and Zabuza smirked, turning his gaze to Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu was taking notes for himself and Hidan while the latter rested his head on his shoulder and watched him with starry eyes.

"This is gonna be a good one." Kin, the only girl, noted with an evil glint in her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hidan walked out to the courtyard during his free period wishing Kakuzu was with him. But, as he was every day, Kakuzu was in math class. Hidan walked out the door and sat down on one of the wooden benches in the middle of the small garden. Pulling out his bible, Hidan began to silently pray, keeping his hand over the leather cover with his eyes closed.

"Hidan!" A high-pitched voice shrieked, pulling Hidan away from his prayers. The annoyed Jashinist opened his eyes and stood quickly, looking for the source of the scream, seeing that the owner of the familiar voice had mysteriously disappeared. Turning slowly with a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach Hidan suddenly found himself facing four of his classmates. Well, five classmates if you counted the frantic blonde being held captive by them.

"Deidara!" Hidan cried anxiously knowing that the blonde was the one who called his name earlier. "Let him go you fucking jerks! Blondie didn't do anything to you pricks!" Hidan shouted. The one holding Deidara had long black hair and a sad look in his eyes. But that didn't stop him from dropping the blonde onto the ground and delivering a swift kick to his ribs. Deidara cringed and brought his knees up to his chest, gasping for air as he lay on the ground.

"He ruined our surprise. Now don't speak." The boy commanded in a quiet voice. The tall and muscular boy standing next to him patted him on the head with a horrible grin on his face. Hidan's eyes flashed.

"What the FUCK!" He screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing to him!" Hidan shouted, moving towards Deidara. A knife piercing the ground in front of him stopped his actions abruptly. With wide eyes Hidan slowly looked up at the group again and realized that these were no ordinary kids. He had heard rumors about them, the martial arts masters. Apparently they were also trained in the art of weaponry.

"Why are you… What's going on!" Hidan shouted frantically.

"I'd like to know what's going on as well." A stony voice demanded from behind Hidan. The zealot turned quickly, raising his fists afraid of another attack and nearly screamed in relief when he saw a familiar redhead standing behind him with murder written clearly on his face.

"Puppe- Er, Sasori!" Hidan said, correcting himself quickly. Sasori put a hand on Hidan's shoulder and turned him towards the door.

"You should go." He advised. Hidan frowned and pulled away from Sasori.

"I'm not leaving you and Blondie here alone!" Hidan retorted.

"It's you they want Hidan! Get away while you can!" Sasori snapped suddenly. Hidan froze and felt his blood run cold through his veins. Warily he eyed Deidara's broken body shakily trying to sit up, and then let his eyes rest on the knife in the ground.

"They want… me?" Hidan said taking an involuntary step backwards. Sasori nodded sadly and in turn stepped forward.

"Isn't that right Zabuza? You haven't gotten to Hidan and Kakuzu yet and I'll make sure you never do." Sasori promised. Hidan looked at the redhead in surprise. They wanted Kakuzu too?

The tall and muscular man laughed lowly. "That's exactly right Akatsuna. And if you and your brat don't wanna go through this again I suggest you leave Gisei to me." He said in a gruff voice. Sasori growled and in an instant was by Deidara's side. Hidan's jaw dropped at how quickly the redhead had made it to his boyfriend. Sasori wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and moved to help him stand.

"Never let your guard down Akatsuna." The boy with bandages wrapped around his face said, suddenly appearing behind the couple and delivering a swift chop to the back of Sasori's head. The redhead's eyes rolled back and in an instant he was face down in the dirt.

"D-Danna!" Deidara gasped weakly, falling to his knees beside his boyfriend. Hidan was paralyzed in fear as he realized three things. First of all, these people were stronger than the average teenager and they meant business. Second of all, Sasori was out cold and Deidara wasn't far behind him due to the pain from the kick he received. He didn't seem to be in that bad of shape but he was obviously hurting and looked almost traumatized at the sight of Sasori hurt and the four ninja, and third of all; he was an open target and all four kids were staring at him with evil smirks.

"What's going on?" Hidan asked finally, his voice rising in fear. The one that had knocked Sasori out laughed.

"The four of us like to make sure every gay couple receives a… warm welcome into the community of the shunned." He chucked maliciously. Zabuza laughed with the boy.

"Well put Dosu." He noted before turning back to Hidan. "We like to make sure that each and every one of you knows how unwelcome you are. However," he said looking down at Deidara cradling Sasori's limp body with disgust, "Sometimes there's a couple that defies us and fails to heed our warnings. Couples like that rarely survive. Your friends are one of the lucky few." He explained, throwing another disgusted look the couple's way. Deidara met his gaze with a glare of his own, surprising Hidan. Deidara was the friendliest guy Hidan had ever met and seeing a look of utter hatred on the blonde's face was a rare sight.

Then it hit Hidan (finally…); Deidara and Sasori had undergone some kind of beating and had tried to save Hidan from his own, only to be beaten down again. The Jashinist's heart clenched as he realized what great friends he really had. The two had tried to protect him even if it meant facing their biggest threat.

"You… You… You FUCKERS!" Hidan shouted with the utmost anger. The four kids looked surprised at Hidan's outburst but Zabuza turned to the only girl, who had her hair pulled back like a kid named Neji that Hidan knew.

"Kin, let's welcome Hidan, shall we?" He said with a grin. The girl in turn looked to the boy with the black hair.

"Naturally. C'mon Haku, can't let the kid wait forever." Kin said. Haku nodded and the two reached into bags around their waists. The girl pulled out a few knifes and the boy produced a slew of needles. Hidan's face paled as he realized just how morbid of a situation he was in. Putting on a brave face he stood up straight meeting each hate filled glare dead on.

"I hope you all fucking realize what you're doing." He said before he was pierced with multiple needles in his right thigh. Cursing he fell to his knees and looked up to see Kin standing above him with Haku a few steps behind her. With a smirk Kin plunged one of her knives deep into Hidan's shoulder. The boy screamed in pain, dropping his chin to his chest with a silent sob.

"He won't be going anywhere for a while." Kin said with a grin, walking away from Hidan and standing next to Dosu. The four looked down at Hidan's crumpled figure for a few moments, soaking in the sight with relish.

"Now we end him. His death will probably lead to that of his partner's as well." Zabuza said the last part offhandedly, making tears spring to Hidan's eyes.

'_I never got to say goodbye… to Kakuzu.' _He realized as he stopped supporting his upper body with his arms and let himself fall completely to the ground, overcome with the grief of never seeing Kakuzu again. The four kids grinned at Hidan's surrender and all proceeded to pull knifes from their bags, Haku also drawing out more needles.

And then all at once, they threw their weapons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hidan lay frozen for a few moments, waiting for the sting of the weapons. Figuring that Jashin-sama had decided to take his life before he had to feel the pain of being killed Hidan raised his weary head expecting to see his God before him. And what he saw instead was his hero.

"No…" Hidan whispered, the tears that he spent years hiding from the world falling freely down his face. "No, no, no…" He repeated crawling a few inches before he collapsed to the ground, his face only inches away… from Kakuzu's. His boyfriend gave him a forced smile and Hidan let a sob wrack his body.

"'Kuzu… Please tell me you didn't…" He said in a strained voice. Kakuzu chuckled.

"I was a bit late again…" He whispered in a hoarse voice eyeing Hidan's shoulder. Hidan's eyes widened and more tears fell. For a moment the boy before him was a child again. A boy of only 11 years saving Hidan from schoolyard bullies. There wasn't a scar on the boy's face or a pained look in his eyes. Only devotion and loyalty could be found in the boy's gaze. Hidan blinked and saw instead, reality.

Now he could clearly see Kakuzu for who he was at this moment. Now he saw that his childhood love was no longer a safe embrace for him to run to. He was now a hero whose life was slowly slipping away. Hidan saw the cuts running rigid and deep all across Kakuzu's body. His clothes were torn to shreds and blood was seeping slowly out from under him and soaking into Hidan's body. Kakuzu's face no longer held the bored expression with the hidden humor that only Hidan could see. His face was now a red mess with eyes that held a dulling light and a fear.

"Jashin… tell me this isn't really happening…" Hidan prayed, slowly dragging himself to his knees and kneeling over Kakuzu.

"Next time Gisei… Next time we'll get you." Zabuza promised and he, Dosu, and Kin quickly disappeared. Haku stood, frozen, watching the two with sad eyes.

"Love…" He whispered. Hidan looked up quickly. "Love is what you have." Haku said again. "Just like… just like they have." He continued, pointing to Sasori, who was slowly awakening with a horrified look on his face, and Deidara who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I… I am so dreadfully sorry." Haku whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, before he too, ran off. Hidan looked back down at Kakuzu and let his tears fall onto the boy's face.

"Hidan… A-are you… crying?" Kakuzu choked out. Hidan froze for a moment before letting his head fall onto Kakuzu's chest with resounding sobs.

"Yes… YES! Of course I'm crying Kakuzu! I always do, even when you don't catch me I cry! So, so much…" Hidan cried, letting his face get covered in the blood from the various wounds on Kakuzu's chest. Deidara stood on shaky legs, helping Sasori to his feet as the two walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu. Deidara put a hand on Hidan's back and sobbed quietly for his friends. Sasori was also crying quietly as he sat next to Kakuzu's head. Multicolored eyes looked back up at him with a sadness.

"Don't… Don't let them get Hidan…" Kakuzu begged. Sasori was taken aback as more tears fell down his face.

"O-of course Kakuzu…" Sasori promised, taking his friend's hand. Hidan sat up suddenly after hearing the exchange.

"As if 'Kuzu!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I'm getting you to a hospital now!" The Jashinist said in a determined voice, slipping an arm under Kakuzu's body and sitting him up.

"Hidan… Please just-"

"No! If you don't live I'll kill myself!" Hidan promised. His powerful words were met with silence and more sobs from Deidara.

"Hidan… please don't say stuff like that." Kakuzu begged in a broken voice. Hidan shook his head furiously and pulled up to look Kakuzu straight in the eye.

"You know I'll do it." Hidan said in a stony voice. Kakuzu bit his lip.

"Hidan, even I don't know if I can-"

"No Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted, cutting the boy off. "Don't say shit like that! You have to live." Hidan cried desperately. Sasori looked at Hidan with pity and put an arm around Deidara.

"None of us deserve this…" The redhead whispered. Hidan was still and Deidara fell silent. Kakuzu looked up at his friend and smiled weakly.

"Well put." He complimented. Sasori laughed dryly before Deidara and Hidan broke into tears again, crumbling their partner's hearts.

"None of us fucking deserve this!" Hidan repeated angrily, looking down at Kakuzu with defiance. "Which is exactly why you have to live! I won't let you die by the hands of jerks like that! I won't let you give up when you have so much left to live for!" Hidan shouted turning to Deidara.

"Give me your cell Blondie." He said quietly, flashbacks of Deidara calling his name, the knife, and the kick flooding his mind. Deidara nodded quickly and pulled his cell out of his pocket with shaky hands. Hidan flipped it open and dialed '911'.

"Not so fast 'Kuzu…" He murmured, placing a hand on his lover's cheek listening to the dial-tone. Kakuzu gave Hidan one last smile before closing his eyes and letting the pain override his body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"His name's Kakuzu Ishi! Please, you have to get him treated immediately!" Hidan shouted, bursting through the doors of the hospital following behind the stretcher that Kakuzu's body lay on. The nurse hurrying alongside of him nodded, writing the name down.

"Don't worry son. We'll take care of your friend." A doctor with brown hair and an eye patch said warmly. Hidan nodded sullenly before walking over to Kakuzu's stretcher.

"Don't do anything stupid Hidan." Kakuzu rasped. Hidan felt a fresh batch of tears spring into his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"No promises." He whispered, leaning down slowly and planting a kiss on Kakuzu's lips. Hidan pulled back, licking the blood from his lips and shuddering at the coppery taste. It was then that he noticed the entire room full of hospital staff was frozen.

"S-Sir?" The nurse said nervously. Hidan turned to her with a glare. "What?" he snapped, hating the looks that the room was giving him.

"Y-you and this boy a-are… partners?" She squeaked. Hidan's face blanked as he realized why the room was frozen and silent. They were all anxious because he and Kakuzu were gay.

"Yes! Is there a problem with that!" Hidan shouted in the girl's face. She stepped away with wide eyes and the brunette doctor stepped forward.

"Sir… We don't treat homosexuals in this hospital."

**A/n Oh. My. Jashin. I have nothing else to say. Our heros are doomed. The whole world is plotting against them it seems and it's a morbidly fatal race against time. **

**Hmmmmm that was dark... I have the next part planned out, I just gotta type it up so it'll probably be up soon^^ I hope I made you all cry! Okay... like not in that way... you know what I mean!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sir… We don't treat homosexuals in this hospital. Sir… We don't treat homosexuals in this hospital. We don't treat homosexuals in this hospital. We don't treat homosexuals. Homosexuals…_

The words rang in Hidan's head as he watched in horror as all the nurses and doctors on staff began filing out of the room leaving Kakuzu bleeding heavily on the stretcher. The bastards even had the audacity to unhook Kakuzu from the IV. The brunette doctor with the eye patch began walking away and Hidan grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why the hell not?" Hidan demanded, throwing anxious glances back at Kakuzu every so often.

"Mr. Gisei, I'm afraid that due to the diseases your type may carry-" The doctor began to say.

"_Diseases?_" Hidan shouted in pure rage. "Are you fucking implying that I gave him some kind of disease? We haven't even fucked yet so keep your excuses to yourself and treat my boyfriend." Hidan demanded. When the topic of sex was brought up the doctor nearly choked and his nurse turned bright red.

"Sir, of course I'm not implying that _you _gave him the disease, it's just that-" The doctor tried, only to be cut off by Hidan again.

"Oh! So now you're implying that my boyfriend cheated on me?" Hidan retorted, pulling back a fist to hit the man. The doctor's eyes widened and Hidan slowly lowered his arm, tears forming in his eyes. "Just treat him… Please… He'll die soon, and then I'll die as well." He begged, finally at the point of desperation.

The doctor and nurse were silent, but Hidan knew their minds weren't being changed. It seemed like everything was wasted. It felt to him like all the years he spent fighting for his relationship with Kakuzu was so that they could be killed by the very type of people they despised. Growing up was just a blur to him as Hidan realized that now, in this moment, with this beaten down Kakuzu, his life was worthless. He wished, for what felt like the hundredth time, that they were kids again. Now Hidan was losing Kakuzu. And with him, he was losing himself.

As he watched Kakuzu lying there, so helpless and broken, he felt himself breaking. The feeling of a broken heart was so vivid in his mind that he almost didn't hear a new person entering the room.

"Is there a problem here, Danzo? Why is this young man not being attended to?" A female voice demanded to know. The brunette doctor stiffened and his eyes narrowed.

"Tsunade get back to your wing of the hospital. This doesn't concern you." Danzo said, turning and shooing away his nurse, who happily left the tense atmosphere.

"I don't think so." Tsunade said in a sing-song voice, walking over to Kakuzu. Hidan turned away from glaring at the doctor and saw a tall woman with blonde hair in low pigtails walking over to Kakuzu's stretcher. "So?" Tsunade asked, turning to face Danzo.

"So what?" He responded bitterly. Tsunade rolled her hazel eyes and pointed to Kakuzu.

"Why, pray tell, is this boy lying here, _dying_, and not being treated?" Tsunade snapped. Danzo's face hardened and he crossed his arms.

"You know the rules Tsunade, no homosexuals, and this boy is-" Danzo started, trying to sound final before he was cut off by an angry stomp of Tsunade's foot.

"The _RULES_?" Tsunade yelled in a thundering voice. "That's your own stupid phobia! If you're scared of a few teenage boys I pity you Danzo." Tsunade ended in a steely voice. Danzo cringed at the frightening expression on Tsunade's face.

"Tsunade, it's not fair to-" Danzo attempted weakly, before, to Hidan's surprise, Tsunade punched Danzo across the room. Hidan's jaw dropped as he watched the woman stalk over to Danzo with a vengeance.

"You listen to me," Tsunade began, lifting Danzo by the front of his shirt. "I will _not_ allow you to let a life slip away _anywhere_ in this hospital. That's just sick. So wrong that I can't explain it." Once Tsunade dropped Danzo back onto the ground she turned to Hidan with a cheeky grin.

"Well now, let's go take care of your friend." The female doctor said confidently. Hidan put a hand on Kakuzu's arm before throwing a lingering glare at Danzo.

"My _boyfriend_." Hidan corrected.

A/n Okay this is pretty short but I had to leave you guys on a happy note because I might not be able to update for a week or so. But I probably will ^^ Just for my lovely reveiwers!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n OMG it's been like a month! I could cry! I missed you all so very much! 3 Okay lemme try to make this good for you all**

"'Kuzu… will be alright, won't he?" Hidan voiced his fears suddenly. Doctor Tsunade, Hidan, and Kakuzu -being rolled on a stretcher- had silently made their way to a vacant room down the hallway. Well, it was mostly silent.

'_The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it… Hm hm hm.' _Tsunade had been humming nonstop, and it was honestly starting to get under Hidan's skin. How could this woman be so calm and collected when Kakuzu was practically falling apart right under her nose? It was then that Hidan realized how true his thoughts were. Kakuzu's skin was sliced artery deep all over his body. His skin was no longer tan, it instead was stained red and the blood was still flowing. Hidan swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from his battered boyfriend.

Upon entering the hospital room Tsunade had –to Hidan's shock- singlehandedly lifted Kakuzu up off of the stretcher and onto the bed. Hidan remained at his unconscious boyfriend's body and the doctor was in a corner of the room on multiple computers and other mechanical devices.

"Stick this in his arm." Tsunade announced, handing Hidan a needle with a tube attaching it to one of the machines she had been working on. The Jashinist looked at the needle that was placed in his hand with a dumbstruck expression.

"Are you serious?" He asked the doctor incredulously. Tsunade turned back around to face him with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"You wanna save him?"

Hidan froze and gripped the needle tighter as if it was his lifeline. And technically it was. Without it Kakuzu may die, and there was no doubt it would lead to his own demise.

"I asked you a question first." Hidan noted, walking over to Kakuzu and letting the needle hover over his skin as he tried to find a place to put it.

"Kakuzu is going to be fine." Tsunade said with an arrogant roll of her eyes. Hidan rolled his own eyes and stuck the needle into Kakuzu quickly, watching the sliver tip disappear into his skin.

"Leave that in him." Tsunade advised quickly, as Hidan began pulling the needle back out.

"Right…" He muttered, gently laying the needle back down to rest on Kakuzu's skin. Tsunade turned to watch Hidan sadly out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure he's okay." She reassured the obviously distressed Hidan. Hidan looked up at Tsunade with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Why are you helping me?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows and pondered the question herself for a moment –but the answer was obvious to her.

"Why shouldn't I?" She inquired. Hidan shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"It's just … no one else in this entire hospital wanted to treat Kakuzu because we're gay. So why are you helping us?" Hidan had honestly been completely taken aback when this woman stepped forward to help them in front of all of her colleagues. It must've been hard for her to stand up so boldly in the workplace and Hidan wanted to know just what it was that made her so set on helping him and Kakuzu.

"You wanna know why I would help out a couple of gay teenagers at the risk of losing my job?" Tsunade clarified. Hidan nodded quickly and Tsunade smiled softly.

"My grandkids are both gay." She said quietly, but there was no shame in her words. Hidan felt his jaw drop instantly.

"You know, " She continued, "My grandchildren are actually about your age. Maybe you know them?"

"Yeah, maybe. What are their names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Hidan thought for a moment, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Naruto…" He muttered, with obvious strain on his brain. "Wait!" He suddenly brightened up, his face losing its tenseness.

"He's dating that Uchiha kid, right?" Tsunade chuckled quietly.

"Yes, he and Sasuke make an odd pair but I'm glad they found each other."

"And Sakura…" Hidan continued, with even more strain.

"She's dating that platinum blonde chick! What was her name…?" Hidan then scrunched his nose in deep thought.

"Yoka… no that's not it. Yiko…. Wrong. Yaka… getting closer." Hidan continued to attempt to spit out the girl's name.

"Yamanaka. Ino Yamanka."

Hidan froze. That voice, so deep, melodic, strong yet gentle. Could it really be…?

"K-Kakuzu?" Hidan croaked, not even finding himself strong enough to turn his body around and see if it was true. In front of him Tsunade nearly smiled in pure relief and grabbed Hidan by the shoulders, turning him around to face the bed.

Hidan continued staring at Kakuzu, his body as battered and broken as before but with one difference. His eyes were just barely opened. There was no way, Hidan thought incredously. His limbs began shaking and his heart thudded loudly in his chest. There was no way…

"I believe that's the name you were searching for… Hidan." Kakuzu said his name so full of love Hidan's knees gave out immediately and he caught himself, sobbing, on the bed next to Kakuzu. Smiling softly Kakuzu turned his head as much as he could to face his boyfriend.

"I told you he'd be all right." Tsunade announced happily, with a small chuckle.

**A/n Hmmmm… Should it end here? I don't really think so but I'm all about pleasing you guys !**

**wow... I thought that chapter would be longer ... it was weird cuz i wrote half of it then didnt touch it for like a week then tried to finish with a choppy train of thought ... i promise to succeed next time ! If i dont i will run 100 laps around Konoha ! with the perserverance of youth !**


	6. Halloween pt1

A/n HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! CHA BABY! Sorry, I love Halloween! It's the holiday that comes with all the best movies and TV specials so I'm writing a STORY special! Woohoo! This will probably stray from the story a bit and it's a timeskip… so yeah enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>(Temporary) TIMESKIP-23 YEARS OLD<strong>

"Butterfingers, Snickers, Hershey's, Milky Ways, Pixie Stix, Reese's Cups, Twix… I'm not missing anything, am I?" Hidan turned to look at Kakuzu over his shoulder. In front of him lay a pile of candy that he had just purchased at the grocery store for trick or treaters. Based on the chocolate on his lips, Kakuzu inferred that it was also the candy he had just eaten.

"Yeah, where's all the beer I'm gonna need by the end of the night?" Kakuzu asked dryly, walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him gently, licking chocolate from both of their mouths. Hidan laughed and began emptying the candy into an orange and black bowl.

"I swear Kakuzu, you hate kids almost as much as I hate Christmas." Hidan noted. Obviously he hated Christmas, who wanted to celebrate the birth of some made-up Jesus guy? Not Hidan, that was for sure. Kakuzu scowled and grabbed a Snickers from the bowl, unwrapping it and throwing the wrapper at Hidan.

"I don't hate kids Hidan." Kakuzu popped the Snickers in his mouth. "I hate greedy kids." The miser clarified. Hidan shrugged his shoulders.

"Same difference."

"Not at all." Kakuzu responded, grabbing a treasured bottle of beer and sitting on the couch, flipping the TV onto football. Hidan shook his head at his lazy boyfriend and got started carving his pumpkin.

Carefully he plunged the knife in, carving one eye, then the next. Then the nose, with a slightly sloped bridge. Next he made the mouth, curved upwards at the corners in a pensive grin. As he plunged the knife in and out, sawing and forming and creating, Hidan found himself drawing more of a picture than doing a carving with simple triangles. His natural way with sharp objects made him completely forget what he was doing as he cut in sharp, precise strikes.

Pulling his knife away from the pumpkin Hidan froze and looked into the den at his boyfriend… then back at the pumpkin. The almond-shaped eyes, slanted nose, and angry grin bore a strange resemblance to Kakuzu. But, the stitches winding around the jack-o-lanterns face were a dead giveaway.

"No way…" Hidan murmured, looking warily at the knife in his hand, feeling the pound of candy he had eaten churn in his stomach. For the life of him, he couldn't remember carving a single stitch into his pumpkin's face. But there they were, clear as day. As clear as the memory, eternally fresh and burning in Hidan's mind.

Rushing, as to get rid of the strange pumpkin ASAP, Hidan lit a candle and stuck it in. He carried it onto the porch of the couple's suburban house and placed it next to their front door. He stood there a moment, transfixed at the way the light seeped out of the stitches he had carved as if they were burned into Kakuzu- or rather, the pumpkin's face.

Then, creeped out as hell, Hidan bolted back inside, not liking the agonizing face the pumpkin seemed to be making. Instead, he snuggled up with Kakuzu on the couch, trying to keep from staring at his lover's stitches.

And there they sat for hours and hours. When the clock finally struck 10 Hidan and Kakuzu shared a confused look.

"Today is Halloween, right?" Hidan asked Kakuzu. The elder shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to care but finding himself entirely too suspicious.

"I'm not sure Hidan… Why don't you go outside and see if there are any trick-or-treaters." Kakuzu suggested. Hidan got up from him position on the couch and grabbed a Butterfinger out of the bowl on the counter before walking out the front door.

"Kakuzu I think that-" Hidan began before his whole body went numb. Kakuzu jumped up when he heard Hidan's bloodcurdling scream and ran to his side.

"Hidan what's… wrong…" Kakuzu trailed off. He found himself unable to speak as he looked across their lawn, then back at their house. The grass was pierced dozens of times by (hopefully) fake knifes. There was a disgusting mixture of shaving cream and ketchup globbed onto their bushes, windows, lawn, and front door. Toilet paper littered the yard as well as various Halloween decorations such as shrunken heads and dead baby dolls.

"I… I don't… understand…" Hidan struggled to speak as he began to cry. But they hadn't even seen the worst of it. Kakuzu took Hidan's pale and clammy hand and the two walked down their driveway and back at their house, getting a complete view of the damage.

"Oh Jashin no…" Hidan whispered. Kakuzu put his arm around the zealot protectively as they read the message spray-painted onto their walls and windows: 'Happy HOMO-ween'. As ugly as the message was, the pair was confused as well as devastated. There wasn't a single person in their neighborhood besides Sasori and Deidara who knew they were gay. For obvious reasons regarding their past, the couple wanted to ease into their new lives and not tell anyone until they had settled in.

But, according to the 'Fag-pires' and 'Queer-wolves' that also decorated the house, someone knew.

"Kakuzu why… who… I don't understand!" Hidan sobbed, clutching at his boyfriend for support. Kakuzu wrapped his arms tightly around Hidan, looking down the street both ways cautiously.

"We should go inside." Kakuzu said carefully, as to not alarm his shaky lover.

"But wait!" Hidan exclaimed in that way that Kakuzu knew meant Hidan was about to make things 100 times harder than necessary. "What about Sasori and Deidara!" The Jashinist whimpered. Kakuzu paused with a frown. He hadn't thought of that…

"We have to go make sure they're okay!" Hidan argued.

"But Hidan… it may not be safe to-"

"Oh fucking shut it! They're our best friends! Need I remind you that they risked their lives for us in high school?" Hidan asked with a deep scowl. Kakuzu knew he had lost and followed Hidan closely down the street. Sure enough, three doors down the pair was met by a similar sight. In the yard a redhead could be seen with his hand on a blonde's shoulder.

"Sasori! Deidara!" Hidan shouted running up to the two. Kakuzu walked over to Sasori as Hidan and Deidara recounted their horrible nights to each other.

"Who could have done this?" Sasori asked, his eyes trained on his destroyed house. "Who could have known?" He specified. Kakuzu shook his head disdainfully.

"I'll go back and check my house for any evidence." Kakuzu offered. Sasori nodded, implying that he and Deidara would do the same.

"Hidan! Let's go!" Kakuzu called. Hidan patted Deidara on the back before running to his boyfriend's side. They held hands, walking down the dark street, unspoken fears being passed between them with the simple contact.

"Look around for anything… strange or suspicious." Kakuzu told Hidan who nodded and headed to the porch to look for any footprints in the shaving cream-ketchup mixture.

"Jashin-damnit." He hissed under his breath. "Why does this always happen to… us…" Hidan felt his blood run cold as he ran up the steps of the porch to his demolished jack-o-lantern. The Kakuzu look-alike was in pieces and chunks all over the ground. Hidan wiped tears from his eyes as he collected the pieces numbly. He made a weak attempt to put two pieces together when he noticed something that was, in Kakuzu's words, strange.

His pumpkin had been destroyed almost as artfully as it had been created. Hidan traced the edges of the scattered remains, feeling the sharp and precise cuts. Any neighborhood hoodlum would've simply smashed the entire pumpkin in one or two swings with a baseball bat or hammer. But whoever had vandalized them had skillfully slashed Hidan's pumpkin into almost puzzle-like pieces.

Then Hidan saw it. The knife in question was wedged in between two bricks of the house. A knife with a half-circle and a full-circle cut out of it. A knife that made Hidan see red as he turned and walked over to Kakuzu, scarily slow and calm.

"'Kuzu?" Hidan said in a quiet voice that made Kakuzu nervous. "I know who it was. It was him." Hidan's eyes were wide and he was visibly shaking all over. Kakuzu's heart pounded painfully in his chest.

"W-Who, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, even though he knew exactly who it was.

"Zabuza."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What's the note say?" Kakuzu asked Sasori grimly. The redhead handed the note to Kakuzu and spoke.

"It basically gives an address and says that… they have people of importance to us. It all seems like a scam if you ask me." Sasori and Deidara had rushed over as soon as Deidara found the note speared into the ground with a senbon needle. Hidan had swallowed his pride and broken down crying into Kakuzu's arms, telling their friends what he had found.

"And what if it's not a scam?" Deidara demanded, hugging himself for warmth.

"Dei, it's highly unlikely that-" Sasori tried to reason with his boyfriend.

"I… I tried calling Itachi and Kisame!" The blonde blurted. Everyone was quiet. Itachi and Kisame had grown up a grade above the four friends and had had a huge impact on their lives. They were like their mentors and idols, paving the way for them. One could say that the younger four looked up to them like big brothers.

"Did they… answer?" Hidan gulped. Deidara shook his head with his eyes shut tightly, fighting back tears.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here. Maybe they're… out to dinner." Kakuzu rationalized. Hidan snorted.

"At midnight?" He asked Kakuzu patronizingly.

"I called their cellphones too, anyway." Deidara added grimly.

"Well then it's decided!" Hidan announced, surprising everyone.

"What's decided?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously.

"We go to this address place and find out what these fuckers are planning!" Hidan declared with a triumphant grin on his face and a dangerous glint in his eye.

No one messed with Hidan Gisei twice and got away with it.

* * *

><p>An EEEEEEK! I have such great plans for this special! Halloween pt. 2 will be up tomorrow and I will hopefully be continuing the regular story by this weekend… I have finally found the medicine for Writer's Block! I'm thinking of selling it and making a fortune…

Anyways, Subscribe and Review to give me the inspiration to finish the story by tomorrow!


	7. Halloween pt2

**A/n I don't mean to sound like a brat… but I don't think I've ever gotten only two reviews for one chapter on this story… Kinda a bummer…. But still no excuse for my lack of update all week, so for that I apologize. But I thank my reviewers very kindly ^^ ONWARD WITH THE HORROR!**

* * *

><p><em>"What's decided?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously.<em>

_"We go to this address place and find out what these fuckers are planning!" Hidan declared with a triumphant grin on his face and a dangerous glint in his eye._

_No one messed with Hidan Gisei twice and got away with it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What. The fuck. Is this?" Hidan asked with a blank expression. He, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori stood outside of a house they knew all too well.

"It's… the old Uchiha Manor." Kakuzu mumbled dumbfounded. There was an ominous gust of wind that blew as Kakuzu spoke and the friends found themselves frozen solid. Growing up they had spent many days passing time in the Uchiha Manor. Kakuzu was welcome to sleep over any time his dad got rough with him. Hidan found himself staying there for hours being tutored by whoever was around to keep him from failing. Deidara showed up daily to chat with Kisame who was probably the only person who could match him word for word. And Sasori liked the orderly chaos and mass of friends that were always around and reminded him that he was only alone in his own home.

Not to mention the countless visits to the Manor on their way home to clean up after fighting at school.

"I never thought there would be a day that I wouldn't wanna go in there." Hidan whispered, his words also being met with a chilling wind. The silent agreement from his friends was enough to remind Hidan why they were there.

"Well if Itachi and Kisame are in there… I'll be happy to do it." The Jashinist declared boldly. Deidara smiled softly and put his hand on the iron gate.

"I didn't realize… how much I missed it." He said.

"Missed what?" Sasori asked putting his arms around the blonde. Deidara shuddered and hugged his boyfriend tightly before answering.

"Being a kid."

It was Deidara's words that were met with the most haunting effect. As the last word left his lips the gate he had been holding onto was suddenly jerked from his grasp and swung open with an ear-shattering squeak.

"Open sesame." Kakuzu muttered humorlessly, as he stepped in front of the terrified group and began walking up to the black and dark house. Without a sound his friend followed him, all consumed by their own memories of the hundreds of times they had taken this exact same walk.

Once they reached the front door Sasori stepped forward, as it seemed the door was locked. Reaching into his pocket the redhead kept his fist closed for a moment before opening it slowly and revealing a small wooden skeleton key. He stuck it in the slot and jiggled it around for a moment before a definite click was heard.

"Open sesame." Sasori said, turning over his shoulder to share a smirk with Kakuzu. This time Hidan and Deidara couldn't help their nervous laughs that came out a few octaves too high, but it was still a welcomed sound.

When they entered the Uchiha Manor there was a hallway to the right, a library to the left, and a staircase and kitchen straight ahead.

"Where to?" Hidan asked. With a small frown Sasori and Kakuzu both shrugged their shoulders. Then a voice from down the hallway broke the silence.

**_"Next time Gisei… Next time we'll get you."_** A familiar voice crackled down the hallway. Hidan stood rigid as the familiar words echoed off the walls. It was the warning given to him by Zabuza so many years ago.

**_"Love… Love is what you have."_** A softer, but equally as familiar voice came from the dark library.

"Haku?" Deidara called into the library. Sasori shook his head at the blonde.

"I… I think they're recordings." Sasori said with a troubled expression.

**_"I'm so dreadfully sorry."_** The voice of Haku called again from up the stairs.

**_"Hidan… A-Are you crying?"_** Everyone froze as the voice of Kakuzu pierced through the silence from the kitchen.

"No way! No fucking way!" Hidan yelled stamping his foot in frustration. "How are we supposed to know where to go now?" Kakuzu put a hand on Hidan's shoulder in comfort before looking up at Sasori.

"Splitting up would be a dangerous cliché…" He began but it was surprisingly Deidara who cut him off quickly.

"It's the only way. We need to find Itachi and Kisame before those jerks do!" The blonde declared. So split up they did…

**WITH DEIDARA**

"Okay Dei… calm down. You've been down this hallway plenty of times." Deidara chatted with himself as he felt his way down the pitch black hall.

"That's the bathroom on the left." Deidara continued, naming the rooms. "There's the office. And the old playroom Sasuke used to-" Deidara stopped talking as he heard a sound coming from the old playroom.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Deidara muttered to himself. Even in the daylight Deidara despised the creepily decorated nursery that Sasuke played in. With a small sigh Deidara stepped into the room. He felt along the side of the wall he knew the light switch to be on but couldn't find it. He frowned and kept feeling for it… just as his hand slipped through a hole in the wall. Deidara held back a scream as he pulled his hand free from the drywall, taking a fistful of wires with him.

"They… took out the light switch." Deidara spoke with an audible gulp. Deidara heard a small rattle come from behind him and jumped around. Next he heard Sasuke's baby monitor click on and off. Stepping slowly Deidara decided that maybe Itachi and Kisame weren't in the old playroom after all and started heading out.

Leaving the same direction he came in Deidara began leaving before he found himself in front of a wall. Frowning Deidara spun around again, convinced that he had turned a complete 180 and should be heading for the door now. Assuming he had just miscalculated Deidara felt all the way down the wall searching for a door, but found none. Panicking now, the blonde felt his way around the room but to his dismay still found no door.

It was as if he was in a box.

**_"HIDAN!"_** Deidara heard his own voice screaming from somewhere in the dark room. It was another recording from that dreaded day in high school. That scream was what had started it all.

Just when Deidara thought his life couldn't get any worse he saw a faint light coming from the opposite side of the room he was standing on. Hoping it was a flashlight or anything else he could use he shuffled carefully across the room, careful to avoid any gaping holes in the floor that lead to Hell. Only stumbling a few times over what he hoped were old baby toys Deidara made it to the fuzzy light.

"Thank goodness." He whispered in relief before lifting Sasuke's baby blanket to uncover the source of the light.

"W-what is this?" Deidara gasped, staring into the light as his vision went spotted, and then finally black.

A resounding "DANNA!" could be heard throughout the house.

**WITH HIDAN**

"The fucking _library_!" Hidan hissed, walking toward his assigned destination. He turned around and saw that Deidara and Sasori were already gone and he could just see Kakuzu reaching the top of the staircase.

"Oi, 'Kuzu?" Hidan called. Kakuzu turned around and Hidan met his neon eyes dead-on.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful up there… by yourself… y'know?" Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu smiled and nodded his head. Hidan watched as the darkness seemed to swallow his boyfriend whole before he started into the library.

The library was a big room with glass windows and outside Hidan could see the midnight sky. He frowned realizing he could see no stars or moon as he searched the night sky. As he began walking further and further into the library he could almost imagine himself sitting at one of the many tables with one of his many tutors, throwing books around and yelling like the idiot he was.

He smiled grimly just as he heard a crash from behind him. Hidan spun around on his heels and bent down slowly to pick up the book he hoped he had knocked over himself. But just as he put the book back on the shelf another thud came from the opposite corner of the room. Hidan froze, his eyes darting around in the dark, trying to make out images in the blackness. He walked over and gripped the book in his hand tightly, standing slowly.

"Ow! Damnit!" Hidan cursed as a book fell onto his head. He rubbed the spot he had been hit in, scanning the room with such focus his eyes began to hurt. But the Jashinist refused to let his guard down for a second. And a second was all it took for everything to go wrong.

"DANNA!" Hidan heard Deidara's terrified scream. As if the noise had triggered an avalanche, suddenly every book in the library came tumbling down from its shelf. Hidan raised his arms over his head, desperately trying to protect himself from the downpour of literature. Soon all he could see was black and white and he was forced to the ground from the impact of all the books piling over and around him.

**_"Of course I'm crying Kakuzu! I always do, even when you don't catch me I cry! So, so much…"_** Hidan frantically dug his way out of the books as he heard his own voice coming from somewhere in the library. He pulled book after book out of the way but each one was replaced with two. Not only were these things burying him alive, they were also hard and heavy as fuck!

**_"If you don't live, I'll kill myself!"_** Hidan stopped his digging for a second to let the familiar words sink in. He remembered so clearly the full intent he had on going through with killing himself if he had lost Kakuzu.

Just as Hidan opened his mouth to scream for help he was hit square in the face by a huge hardcover resource book of some sort. Hidan saw stars then his vision went blurry with silent tears as the books continued to tumble down over his powerless body.

**WITH SASORI**

The kitchen; sharp knives and forks, fire, metal pans, and other various painful objects. Naturally, Sasori thought, that's the room he would get.

The redhead stepped onto the tiled floor and flicked the switch on. He was pleasantly surprised when the room filled with light. Granted, the light was of a pale hue and it flickered eerily, but it was better than nothing. Sasori smiled sadly as he walked over to the kitchen counter in an almost trance-like state. He slipped silently into his favorite seat and rested his hand in his chin.

"Sure , I'd love some iced tea." Sasori whispered, looking around the empty room remorsefully. He wished so badly that this kidnapping could all be a dream and he was really back in high school eating snacks with his friends.

**_"You haven't gotten to Hidan and Kakuzu yet and I'll make sure you never do."_** Sasori stiffened in his seat as his eyes scanned the room for the source of his own voice. His words seemed to echo off the smooth surfaces of the room, his promise as threatening as the day it was made.

Spotting a rack of knives in the corner of the room, Sasori slipped back out of his seat, feeling its warmth and familiarity behind him. He tugged a small dagger-like one out of its holster and began searching the kitchen.

The lamp hanging in the center of the room began swinging slowly back and forth and Sasori felt his heartbeat quicken. He hadn't been anywhere near the light… there was no way it was him who made it move. While he was looking at the lamp the window behind him burst open with a howling wind blowing through it. Sasori dropped his knife and it clattered to the ground. He stared at it for a moment before leaving it and going to slam the window, with its billowing curtains, shut tight.

"**_None of us deserves this…"_** Sasori spun around at the sound of his own voice again. Instinctively he bent down to pick up the knife he had dropped… only to discover it missing. Sasori began thinking of logical explanations as he analyzed the entire room when a voice broke the eerie silence.

"DANNA!" Deidara shrieked. Sasori froze and turned to run out of the kitchen and stopped short. He looked at the ground around him with terrified eyes. Knives, forks, pizza cutters and all sharp objects alike were sticking out from the ground in every place except the small patch of tile Sasori was standing on. He tried to plan a path out of the kitchen when one by one more utensils began emerging through the ground. Sasori panicked as the appearing objects got closer and closer to where he was standing. Having nowhere else to go Sasori stood frozen, holding his breath as all activity stopped.

The stabs came fast and furious as an agonized scream broke out of Sasori's mouth. Point after point buried itself into the soles of the redhead's feet. He wanted to run but he was a sitting duck. There was nothing he could do as he was rendered practically immobile, tears forming and more screams erupting. When finally the stabbing stopped Sasori barely even noticed from the lack of any feeling in his torn feet.

Looking down Sasori swallowed the urge to vomit. The piercings from the bottom of his feet went all the way through and he had puncture wounds on every inch of visible skin. His feet were torn to ribbons and barely looked like feet at all anymore. He didn't even register when the rest of the floor cleared and all the weapons disappeared as he fell flat on his face. He cried softly onto the tile floor that was such a huge part of his childhood and he cried himself straight into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>An Erm… it's late and I don't feel like waiting another day to upload this sooooo… I'll finish this little sub-story with Kakuzu and the actual ending next time… mkay?**

**Review and Subscribe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n Not my longest chapter, but I had to get this out for u guys! Enjoy and make sure to read the A/n at the end!**

* * *

><p><span>WITH KAKUZU<span>

After sharing the bittersweet moment with Hidan, Kakuzu was determined to find Itachi and Kisame. He reached the landing of the stairs and turned automatically to walk down the hallway he knew to lead to Itachi's room. He figured that was his best chance, unless the evil and coldhearted Zabuza was playing foosball in the game room…

"**Hey 'Kuzu! Watch this one!"** A tape recording called to him from Itachi's room.

"Bingo…" Kakuzu muttered to himself, reaching tentatively for the doorknob. Then it hit him. Paralyzed with fear, Kakuzu let his hand drop to his side.

That recording was from when he and Hidan were 8 years old. Years before they had met Zabuza or Haku.

"**I hate boys…" **Eleven years old. They were only 11 when Hidan told him he hated boys. Kakuzu had to physically stop himself from running down the stairs to find Hidan and collect the Jashinist in his arms.

"**I'd go through 100 of your crazy dads to see you." **

"No!" Kakuzu cried, stumbling away from the door. That recording was taken in his own home! Hidan had spoken those words to him when they were only teenagers in high school! This wasn't happening…

"**Ready to go?"**

"**Anywhere with you."**

Hidan would go anywhere with him to this day. The room seemed to spin as familiar voices spoke to him from every direction. His eyes began to water as more and more memories were thrown at him at breakneck speeds and he fell to his knees sobbing as his heart swelled and broke all at once.

"**The two of you need to watch your backs." ** Sasori… He could picture the moment his best friend said this to him perfectly. More flashbacks of him and the redhead from over the years began playing in his mind and he sat numbly.

"**You haven't gotten to Hidan and Kakuzu yet and I'll make sure you never do." **Kakuzu was now almost in literal pain as his heart cried out and his head pounded. Sasori was his best friend now and forever, how could he have put him in such danger all this years?

"**Rough morning, un?" **Now it was Deidara's warm smile and friendly laugh that invaded his senses. Almost every memory he had of the blonde was him with a grin or a giggle. The memories were of him and Sasori, always side by side. Always willing to take on the world together.

"**I hope you all fucking realize what you're doing." **

"Hidan…" Kakuzu whispered. There was no way that any of his friends was enduring torture worse than his own. The torture of finding yourself…

"**You stupid heathen bitch! Jashin-sama will save me!" **_'Hidan how could I ever let you in harm's way?'_ Kakuzu felt every nerve in his body breaking as he leaned against Itachi's door, his eyes shut tightly.

"Stop…" He whispered to the voices. But relentless as ever, it continued.

"**I won't let you die by the hands of jerks like that! I won't let you give up when you have so much left to live for!" **

"Hidan, why?" Kakuzu finally asked. "Why do you love me?" Kakuzu broke down as his whole life became a blur and only one face stood out. Just one silver haired, violet eyed, pale skinned beautiful face. Not even he mattered in his own life, only Hidan. It was always Hidan….

Kakuzu continued sitting on the floor, his heart breaking when he heard someone call his name. And it wasn't a voice recording.

"Kakuzu? Kakuzu is that you out there?" Kakuzu looked up slowly and rubbed his eyes, trying to process what had just happened. For a moment there was silence; no recordings and no memories.

"Kakuzu please! Help us!" Finally it sunk in.

"Itachi! Kisame!" Kakuzu exclaimed, jumping up and throwing the door open. There, in the dimly lit room, they were. Two desk chairs were back to back and in each was one of the boys. They were tied tightly together with rope but Kakuzu grabbed scissors off Itachi's old desk and began sawing away.

Struggling to hide his tears Kakuzu looked at the two with a smile but the older males weren't smiling. The grin slipped off Kakuzu's face and fell into a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stopping his sawing. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Kakuzu, where are the others?" Itachi asked in a strained voice. Kakuzu's face blanked and when he opened his mouth to answer there was an ear-piercing shriek.

"DANNA!"

"Deidara!" All three yelled at once. Then, as suddenly as the scream came the house was alive with sounds. Crashes and thuds like bricks falling to the ground came from down the stairs. Not bricks… books! And then there was the distinct sound of flesh ripping as a guttural scream came from Sasori in the kitchen. Kakuzu looked around wildly then back at the boys.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's not safe. You need to go find them and break them out of it!" Kisame urged Kakuzu, nodding to the door. Kakuzu was confused at the blue-man's words but then Itachi clarified.

"It's some kind of mind game. An almost hypnotic trick that they're playing on your friends. They almost got you, too." Itachi said and Kakuzu remembered his complete loss of control.

"They?" He asked. Itachi just shook his head.

"I say they because I have no idea who did this to us." Itachi explained with a distraught face.

"But the recordings-" Kakuzu began to protest.

"I don't know Kakuzu!" Itachi yelled. Kakuzu took a step back as the Uchiha's pride took over then slowly dissipated. "I'm sorry Kakuzu but I really have no idea."

"You need to get them now! We'll be fine up here but the boys think they're dying!" Kisame said, again nodding towards the door. Kakuzu was torn and quickly cut one of Itachi's arms free then handed him the scissors.

"I'm not just gonna leave you guys up here." He said, pleased with his ability to help then he ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>An The next chapter is already in progress so don't worry ppls! This is gonna be epic!**

**But first, a rly important question for all my readers! Should I jump back to their high school years after this, or continue with them at 23? I originally made them 23 for a Halloween special but it ended up really long and intricate and I can't stop these raging plot bunnies! SOOO I'll either continue from here or end it somewhere then jump back later.**

**I know it's confusing… just let me know!**

**Review and subscribe**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Wow… It's been soooo long! T.T I hate myself, I swear I do! I'm not even gonna pretend that I spent all this time trying to think of how to continue, I just wasn't dedicated enough to my stories and that is no excuse! Please enjoy ;)**

**Oh yeah! I decided to just keep them 23 years old and not go back to high school. I mean, you know that they end up okay and with each other anyway so what would be the point of going back in time and creating drama? KK onto the story!**

* * *

><p>You would think the first person Kakuzu would go to save would be Hidan, but Kakuzu was too logical to do that. He knew that if he went to get Hidan he wouldn't let his boyfriend leave his side again, but on the other hand if he saved Sasori first the redhead could go on to break Deidara out of the hypnosis or whatever was going on. So after much internal battling (his heart wanted Hidan immediately, but his mind knew it was wrong), Kakuzu headed toward the kitchen.<p>

When Kakuzu walked in it was hard to miss Sasori. The other man's blood red hair sharply contrasted the white linoleum floor. He was face down, limbs splayed out all around him. Kakuzu thought he looked a bit like he was trying to make snow angels on his stomach, but he knew it was more dire than that. The only physical damage Kakuzu could see was the blood flowing pretty heavily from Sasori's nose but he figured it was just from the impact of the fall.

Kakuzu started towards Sasori when he realized he had no idea HOW to break his friend out of the trance-like state he was in. That was when it hit him, not trance, genjutsu! It seemed almost ridiculous, but Kakuzu remembered clear as day the show he and Hidan had watched, curled up in their basement together. Some reality show about a lady named Kurenai Yuuhi who could bend and control people's minds. She made them see things that weren't there… The boys had laughed through the whole show, but Kakuzu admittedly was amazed by the technique. If he could just use it to convince the bank teller to give him more money…

Kakuzu shook his head and snapped back into reality. Okay, now he had defined the problem… but still had no solution.

"Sasori?" Kakuzu tested, kicking Sasori gently in the ribs. "Uh, hey listen buddy I know you're really busy and all," Kakuzu rolled his eyes and continued. "But I need your help here, pal. You and Hidan and Deidara are under this-"

"Deidara!"

Suddenly Sasori was on his feet, staring into Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu raised his eyebrows, which was considered shocked for him, and remembered Kurenai enigmatically talking about real-life desire overtaking fantasy. Had Sasori's love for Deidara in the real world broken him out of the genjutsu?

"Kakuzu?" Was the next word to pass the slightly dazed redhead's lips. And then, "Feet!" Sasori looked terrified and looked down at his feet with wide eyes that slowly closed into slits as he squinted at his shoes like they were snakes ready to attack.

"Ah, Sasori, I'm not really sure I want to know what happened in your genjutsu, but-" Kakuzu began, looking at Sasori's feet as well.

"Genjutsu? What are you talking about?" Sasori asked, his muddy brown eyes holding their usual intelligence, all traces of confusion gone now.

"It's a long story… but Itachi and Kisame are safe and I need you to go find Deidara for me, alright?" Kakuzu said urgently, taking Sasori by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes. Sasori nodded his head quickly at the sound of Deidara's name.

"Just talk to him, mention your name!" Kakuzu called after the redhead. Sasori lifted a thumbs up to show he heard and Kakuzu sprinted to the library, itching to find Hidan.

* * *

><p>"Hidan?" Kakuzu murmured, holding Hidan's limp body in his arms. The Jashinist had been lying on the floor in the middle of the library with his arms flung over his head to protect himself. Kakuzu hugged his boyfriend tight and tried not to imagine Hidan being buried alive. Kakuzu waited a few minutes, tried to take some deep breaths, and cleared his mind. The entire night had been a rush of activity and Kakuzu barely had a moment to register. But now, holding his one true love, unconscious, things started falling into place in Kakuzu's mind.<p>

Danger. Hidan had been, and probably still is, in danger. That was the first thought brought to the surface of Kakuzu's mind. Nothing mattered more than keeping Hidan safe. But groggier thoughts in the back of his mind told him that it was his fault, that Hidan would be better without him. Kakuzu put the thoughts at bay and looked at Hidan's face, which was twisted into a look of pain even though he wasn't being hurt.

"Hidan… Hidan you can wake up now, love." Kakuzu swallowed hard. "It's Kakuzu… please open your eyes."

And then something incredible happened.

… Hidan's eyes didn't open.

Kakuzu felt the air rush out of him and his heart sank to his stomach. "Hidan?" The stitched man tried again, in a soft voice so unlike his own. Hidan's beautiful face didn't even twitch. He was frozen solid in Kakuzu's arms and Kakuzu had to keep reminding himself that Hidan wasn't dead.

"It's Kakuzu." Kakuzu repeated in a broken voice, tracing Hidan's mouth with a tan finger. "It's me." Tears began forming in his eyes as he realized that it wasn't working. Hidan was helpless and so was Kakuzu.

"Hidan, I'm not kidding you brat! Wake up!" Kakuzu shouted right in Hidan's face, feeling himself go hysterical. Once again, Hidan didn't move. Kakuzu's tears feel freely down his face as he physically had to restrain himself from throwing Hidan across the room. It was all so frustrating!

Suddenly Kakuzu realized for the first time how Hidan must have felt… all those years ago. When Kakuzu had almost died and there was nothing Hidan could do about it. When the thought came to his mind a crushing weight seemed to fall on his chest and Kakuzu couldn't move or breathe. Hidan had to watch Kakuzu die for him. Hidan had to face the thought of Kakuzu leaving him, and Kakuzu was just going to let himself die! Hidan was the one who had fought the hardest, the one whose resolve was never, NEVER, broken.

Hidan was the strong one, because in this moment Kakuzu felt like he could merely wither away.

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu spun around to face Sasori and Deidara, not even trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. What was the point?

"Oh no…" Sasori murmured, pulling Deidara close. The blonde's eyes widened and his mouth started quivering. Tears threatened Deidara as he took in the sight of Kakuzu crying and desperately hanging onto Hidan's broken body.

"Why won't he wake up?" Kakuzu whispered in a hoarse voice. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other sadly and silence met Kakuzu's question. Hearing no answer Kakuzu finally realized how hopeless it all was and buried his face in Hidan's chest, crying all his love for Hidan out.

"Kakuzu, where did you say Itachi and Kisame were?" Sasori tried from the doorway, taking a few steps closer.

"Who cares?" Kakuzu spat, turning and throwing a book a Sasori in one fluid motion. The book hit Sasori square in the chest and the redhead stopped walking.

"We can take him to them, maybe they'll know-"

"Oh please, I know more than them about this!" Kakuzu snorted. "They're just victims here, they played no part in any of this!"

Deidara turned, and walked briskly out of the room. Kakuzu was quiet for a moment as he and Sasori watched him go.

"What the hell…" Kakuzu mumbled, ignoring the blonde and turning his attention back on Hidan. The Jashinist's striking silver hair was flung into his face, his magenta eyes that Kakuzu would kill to see again were veiled, and his perfect pink mouth was twisted into a grimace. His shirt was stained with Kakuzu's tears and his chest barely rose and fell as he breathed.

"Sasori I can't lose him…" Kakuzu whispered. Sasori nodded his head even though Kakuzu wasn't looking at him, but somehow Kakuzu could feel it. It was if they were all connected, the four of them. Brought together by Hidan. Hidan had been Kakuzu's friend first, then Deidara's. Then Sasori, being Deidara's boyfriend, became his friend. And then Kakuzu and Sasori had become best friends.

That was it.

"Deidara!" Kakuzu called desperately, scaring Sasori a bit.

"Kakuzu what are you-?" Sasori began to ask when Deidara, tears streaming down his face and a tissue in his hand appeared.

"What?" He asked almost irritated. He had obviously gone to the bathroom to cry alone, but this was an emergency.

"It's not just me that Hidan needs to hear from, he needs all of us." Kakuzu explained, waving them over frantically. All three boys took a hold of one of Hidan's hands and already Kakuzu could feel life humming just beneath his pale skin.

"It's working." He whispered, hardly able to believe it. "Now we'll all just say his name… and then he should wake up." Kakuzu explained. His friends nodded their heads and Kakuzu counted to three…

"Hidan." They all said quietly. It was like they had planned it that way, the way each of them said Hidan's name in a different way that would remind him who he was. Sasori practically commanded Hidan to wake up, and Deidara had to fight back a smile as he imagined Hidan's face when he woke up to them all holding his hand and staring at him. Kakuzu uttered Hidan's name with so much love, the other two boys looked up at him. But when they were looking at Kakuzu they missed it; the first reopening of Hidan's beautiful purple eyes. But Kakuzu didn't miss it, he didn't miss a second. He was almost glad he got the moment to himself, and the second he saw recognition on Hidan's face, Kakuzu kissed him.

Kakuzu didn't care who had put them through all that torture in that second, all that mattered was the he and Hidan were safe and together and their friends were close by. And that he was kissing Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>An I'll have another chapter up soon I promise! I'm on vacation with nothing to do but write all day every day for a WEEK! Also expect updates on my other stories as well if you're reading any ^-^**

**Review and subscribe lovelies!**


End file.
